1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the Internet and the World Wide Web (web) and, more particularly, to the supplementation of any web page with information related to a product represented on the page, such as where to buy the product, what other products are related to the product, and reviews of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are increasingly shopping on-line. Web sites, accessed through the Internet, provide a convenient forum for offering products for sale and purchasing products on-line. Oftentimes, however, a product will be represented on a web page that does not offer the product for sale. For example, the manufacturer of a product may describe or promote the product on a web page; however, if the manufacturer is not also a retailer, the web page may not offer the product for sale. It would be advantageous to enable consumers to obtain, in conjunction with a representation of a product on a web page, an on-line offer for the sale of the product, regardless of whether the web page actually offers the product for sale.
Consumers also tend to share experiences with and knowledge about a product with other consumers. It would be advantageous to enable consumers to access and share such product-related information on-line, while viewing a representation of a product on any web page.